ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Titanic
The Titanic (also known as RMS Titanic) was a famous ocean liner engineered in Britain during the early 1900s, which sank on her maiden voyage en route from Southampton, England to New York City, killing 1500 people. Actual History The RMS Titanic set to sail to New York from Southampton (England) after it was completed in 1912, and she was said to be "unsinkable." This theory was proved wrong on April 15, 1912, after she reached the North Atlantic Ocean, colliding with an iceberg and sinking to the bottom, killing over 1500 of the passengers and crewmembers on board, including her Captain. At the time it went down as one of the greatest liner disasters in history. History Ghostbusters II On New Year's Eve 1989, a ghostly ship of the Titanic arrived at Pier 34 in New York City. The ship possessed a massive hole on her starboard bow, exposing where the iceberg hit and towards the rear, she also appears to be broken in half as the back seems to be mishapen and mangled. As if that wasn't bad enough, the passengers who died manifested as ghosts and got off the liner. It can only be assumed that the paranormal activity from the negative Psychomagnotheric Slime that was controlled by Vigo was strong enough to influence its manifestation. The Dock Supervisor called the police. Secondary Canon A couple weeks into the Tiamat incident, the Titanic was sighted in waters near Hart Island. Behind the Scenes Harold Ramis and co. began thinking of big manifestations to add to the movie. The idea was that because of all the psychic activity under the city, all the dead would start returning to New York City. Several ideas were considered - the Hindenburg arriving with flaming passengers getting off carrying flaming luggage, a ghostly subway station with rotting commuters, and a cemetery scene where gravestones start taking off like rockets. Eventually, the idea of the Titanic came to Ramis. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 33. Cinefex, USA. John Goodson and Jeff Olson of the Industrial Light and Magic model shop used photographs and videotape of the Titanic to build a replica of the ship in plywood and urethane. The rusted hull was created by coating the outer surface with glue and sprinkled with iron powder then spraying it with an oxidizing acid. The crew had to make two changes to the design. The smokestacks were added to the wreck since they were recognizable but given a skeletal appearance. Ivan Reitman wanted the hole in the bow to be much bigger and the name to be moved so it was legible. The model was actually broken in half to represent the real life wreck but Reitman wanted the ship in just one shot rather than add any leading shots of it rising from the ocean. At one point, there was concept art done for the ghosts. One male ghost would walk up the camera wondering where he was while behind him there would be distorted ghosts and two walking through each other. The concepts were not used. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 29 footnote, 33. Cinefex, USA. Extras dressed in period clothing were photographed against black then inserted optically into the miniature plate material. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 30 footnote. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *The Dock Supervisor in the scene where the Titanic arrives is played by Cheech Marin. *Although Ghostbusters II was filmed after the discovery of the remains of the actual RMS Titanic in 1985, the specific nature of the ship's iceberg collision and overall appearance is contradictory. **The ghost ship appears to have a giant, gaping hole in its bow when docked, when in fact the actual vessel suffered several dozen small impacts along much of the starboard body. This has most likely been done for dramatic purposes. Had the actual Titanic suffered the impact demonstrated in the film, she likely would have sank much faster. **Also included and not accurate were the funnels and stern section appearing intact, when in reality, both were torn apart during the sinking. **Also, the Titanic was scheduled to dock at Pier 59 not Pier 34. *In the extended edition of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), Tour Guide Garrett mentions Sir Aldridge saved a grandfather clock from the Titanic but a Romanian woman and her child were forced to leave the lifeboat to make room for it.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:01:23-00:01:33). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Um, interesting fact, this grandfather clock was on the Titanic and was saved by Sir Aldridge. A Romanian woman and her child were forced to leave the lifeboat to make room." Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 21: Tenth Level of Hell Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 3 IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #17 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter21sc018.png Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt3DockSupervisorTitanicsc01.png|Police Lieutenant as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. TitanicIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 Non Canon TitanicCinefex01.jpg|Replica made at ILM shop TitanicCinefex02.jpg|Filming at miniature setting Category:Ghosts Category:GB2 Characters Category:Vehicles Category:GB2 Vehicles Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:IDW Vehicles